


Make Me Forget

by pyrotechnician, UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechnician/pseuds/pyrotechnician, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Still plagued by memories and nightmares of The Blighted Lands, Jaina Proudmoore seeks comfort in the only person she can trust to give it to her. The Warchief of the Horde.





	Make Me Forget

The Warchief watched from the window sill of the rooms reserved for the Lord Admiral as Jaina tensed beneath the blankets of her bed for what seemed like the dozenth time in the short while since she’d scaled the wall to her bedroom - her worry for the woman etching itself within her features deeply. 

She was torn between not disturbing her and waking her from whatever hell she was still trapped in and slipping away to let her rest. And she was angry. Angry that her own flesh and blood had put her there. 

But her mind was made up for her when the faintest of whimpers met her ear and she moved across the room silently towards Jaina’s bed after slipping lightly from her perch. 

When she got closer she could see the sweat on her brow and hear how fiercely her heart pounded in her chest and she instinctively reached up to press her cool hand against Jaina’s cheek. Her thumb stroked along her brow and even still she didn’t wake. “Jaina…” She murmured, her voice hushed but even. She left the urgency she was feeling out of it - not wanting to scare her as she finally began to stir. 

The Lord Admiral knew who was with her even when she first began regaining her sense of awareness. Between her dark presence and the cool skin soothing her flushed face...she knew. The forbidden comfort of her touch was forever burned into her memory. But she looked up at her anyway. Sylvanas felt the anger rising again incessantly - a physical sensation within her chest that threatened to overwhelm her as the softest eyes she’d ever seen looked more broken than a shattered mirror - reflecting her own pain in their shards in a way nothing else ever could. 

But she knew she couldn’t do anything about it. Not now. She knew she couldn’t leave Jaina’s side to find Katherine and throttle some sense into her - demand to know how she could’ve done this...caused her only daughter so much suffering. 

The rage was quelled quickly as Jaina sat up and leaned into her chest wordlessly. 

“You’re trembling.” Sylvanas whispered as she reached up to stroke down the strands of blonde hair that always hung loose from her braid. 

“It’s nothing, Sylvanas.” She breathed. 

“I’ve been watching you for half an hour or more. It’s certainly not nothing.” The Warchief admonished against her temple as she moved them further onto the bed. 

Jaina hadn’t had enough time to gather herself - to pull herself back into just...being, again. Functioning. Her mind still reeled from the shades that continued to haunt her from the purgatory she’d barely survived. 

“Then help me forget.” She begged suddenly, her hands moving for her own dressing gown a bit frantically before Sylvanas took them into her own and sighed. 

“And after?” She asked though she had no intention of denying her. 

“Stay.” Jaina responded, looking up at her for a moment before a tear slipped down her cheek and she shifted her gaze, suddenly fearing Sylvanas would choose this night of all nights to make her look a wanton fool. 

“Until morning.” The Warchief responded. Jaina was surprised at the lack of hesitation in her voice. And she felt a hand on her cheek again - covering the wet trail the tear from moments earlier had left glistening against her skin. “Lay down with me.” The normally detached voice sounded gentle - sincere. It made her feel safe. 

Jaina nodded - relieved that Sylvanas was taking control of the situation and allowing her to guide her down into bed. Even in her dazed, troubled state, she noted how Sylvanas positioned herself - her back to the window so she could keep an eye on the door. More safety. More protection. Moreso than she’d received from her own family…

The feeling of cool lips against the nape of her neck cut off her spiraling train of thought. “Just be here, Jaina.” Sylvanas breathed against her skin in a way that caused her tired eyes to flutter shut. “With me.” 

Sylvanas pulled her back against her chest and stroked along her side gently only to find Jaina’s hand tugging her own down between her legs. “Okay. Okay.” Sylvanas soothed against the shell of her ear, trailing her hand down her inner thigh as Jaina pulled her gown up to gather it at her stomach.

The Warchief wasn’t surprised to find Jaina not exactly soaked with as shaken as she was but her own desire to give the mage what she was asking for - just a little peace, a little bit of losing herself, was too great for her to be discouraged. She pressed her hips forward against Jaina’s from behind, kneading her inner thigh and just barely grazing the soft, silky lips between her legs with the side of her thumb every now and again. 

“I want to see you.” Jaina whispered - sounding a bit breathless now as she pushed herself up to sit. “Let me see you, Sylvanas. Please.” 

“Of course.” The risen elf sat up in kind, pulling her dark colored tunic and cloak over her head to discard it on the bed. She’d dressed simply to come here tonight. It was difficult to sneak in war regalia. 

Jaina almost smiled as Sylvanas sat there almost forlornly - allowing her the opportunity to look at her with her hands folded in her lap and a body that had always stunned the mage on full display. “Alright, mage…” Sylvanas finally murmured, the corner of her mouth turning up ever so slightly. “Enough looking. Come here. Let me touch you.” 

And Jaina did - moving to straddle Sylvanas’s lap as she helped her guide her gown up over her head. And Sylvanas was comfortable again - comfortable with her lips against the center of Jaina’s chest and the mage’s hands in her hair the first time her mouth found one of her nipples and she drew a sharp gasp from the younger woman.

Comfort had never been her fortay. Protection? Sure. Sex? Absolutely. Especially with Jaina. And especially when she needed it the way she did now. 

And as they both relaxed into the moment Jaina did forget. For just a while. Her thoughts were filled only with the Warchief - the way her fingers felt as they stretched her and worked inside her slowly - the sensation of relinquishing control as she was laid down on her back only to find cool, silken lips brushing her inner thighs and sharp canines marking them now and then. Oh, yes...Sylvanas was very good at making her forget. 

Sylvanas gripped Jaina’s thighs as she tried to jerk away from her, still shuddering from her first orgasm as the much stronger woman kept her hips pinned to the bed and didn’t relent in the slightest. Her tongue worked against her clit fervently and she pulled back now and again to bite and nip around it or just barely graze it with her teeth. And so she drew Jaina to orgasm again. And again. Until she was a quaking, shivering mess of hushed, frantic sobs tugging desperately at her hair to get her to stop. 

“All tired out?” She asked as she finally loosened the bruising grip she had on the mage’s hips and brought a hand up to wipe her face. But there was no cocky smirk - no indifference. It had been a genuine question. 

Jaina nodded in response. 

“Good. Let’s get you rested, then.” She lifted herself back into her original position and Jaina turned towards her in her arms, burying her tear-dampened face against her chest as she barely maintained consciousness. She drifted off to the unfamiliar feeling of Sylvanas stroking through her hair. 

The Warchief held Jaina’s smaller body against her own as she slept - unused to being idle for so long but finding she didn’t really mind it. She busied herself with listening to the gentle cadence of Jaina’s breathing - the slow, steady rhythm of her heart that told her the nightmares had subsided for now. 

And then her peace was interrupted by footsteps in the corridor leading to Jaina’s room. She should’ve moved. Should’ve slipped away back to where she’d come from. But she couldn’t. She’d promised she would stay…  
Her eyes were trained sharply on the door as it opened and her ears were met with Katherine’s voice. “Jaina...darling-” 

The aging woman froze at the sight she was met with as she took a step into the room. It took her a while to comprehend what was happening. She knew who the woman was in her daughter’s bed - holding her like a piece of meat….no...more like a piece of meat she was protecting from another predator. And...gods...they were naked. Had this monster…

But she didn’t look very much like a monster. She was terrifying. Truly. But beautiful...and she found herself wondering if the Banshee was playing some sort of trick on her mind. The thought enraged her and she slipped her pistol from where it rested in her belt at her hip - aiming it squarely at the bed. 

A flash of anger. Hatred. Burning with fiery red fury into her own eyes as she narrowed them. “Get your hands off my daughter.” She hissed.

Jaina stirred and Sylvanas bared her teeth at Katherine as she ran a hand over her face to soothe her. And Katherine thought she might keel over when she heard what she could only imagine was the Warchief’s voice - speaking directly into her mind. 

_Lower your weapon, Katherine. You’ve already tried to kill her once. Does it look like she does not want me here?_

Katherine faltered, glancing down at her pistol and then back up at the Warchief. Even unarmed she was fearsome. Her tense muscles on full display in the pre-dawn light of the room - the red glow of her eyes bleeding into her cheeks in her anger. But lower it she did. 

_Now. If you’ll allow me to get decent and I can trust you to not wake her - we can have a little chat. Outside. If you run - I’ll hear you. And I’ll kill you. Understood?_

The woman nodded rather numbly and backed away towards the door with a hand pressed to her own chest. 

“Are you going to keep that gun where it belongs, Katherine?” Sylvanas asked quietly as she shut Jaina’s bedroom door behind herself and looked up at her. Her own bow was nowhere to be seen, much to the woman’s relief. She nodded. 

“Good. Now...as for the issue at hand.”

“The issue?” Katherine demanded sharply. “What _spell_ have you woven over my daughter to get her to bed _you_ of all people?” 

Sylvanas smirked faintly and shook her head. “I’d have thought you’d be a bit more open-minded considering it was your own lack of understanding that got her shipped off to certain destruction.” 

Katherine looked faintly wounded and Sylvanas was glad for it. “I didn’t…”

“You didn’t want?” The fallen elf asked as she tilted her head almost mockingly. “You didn’t think. None of you _think_ about the consequences of your actions. And if I am so terrible as all that...how badly must what you did have hurt her for her to come to me for comfort instead of you?”

“That’s enough.” Katherine responded as she turned away with a hand covering her face and her free arm crossed against her chest. 

“I can keep going, you know. I could tell you _exactly_ how you’ve made her feel. I could tell you the nightmares that haunt her. How they’ll take years to fade - if they ever do.” 

Her head turned slightly suddenly and she listened to what sounded like Jaina murmuring in the room behind her. 

“You have two options. Betray her again - or allow her what little peace I can give her. But I need you to decide quickly. Because no matter which option you choose - she isn’t waking to an empty bed today. I can promise you that.” 

Katherine turned to face her again, then, and glanced towards her daughter’s bedroom door. 

“You won’t hurt her?” She asked quietly, sounding altogether chastised and defeated. 

“I have never before. Didn’t plan on starting tonight. Which is more than can be said about you.” 

“Then I suppose I don’t have much of an option, really.” Katherine tried to ignore the implications of the Warchief’s statement as she turned to make her way back down the hallway.

Sylvanas shut the door to Jaina’s room softly and tugged her shirt off once more, laying it on the bed where it had been before she crawled back in next to Jaina. 

“Mm...what…”

“Shh.” Sylvanas breathed into her hair as she helped the mage curl back into her arms. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
